


The Red that ties to Blue

by CarnaReade



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Oneshot, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: The consequences of your actions never occurred to you then. Yet, it was obvious how he would react.





	The Red that ties to Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sengoku Basara franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> So I finally managed to find some time out of my busy schedule to post this. Initially I had an old draft of a Yandere Date Masamune story but realised that it could be improved on and simply rewrote the whole thing. As requested by Gatoraiden, the reader was written to be the sibling of a certain character from Sengoku Basara.
> 
> Please enjoy.

The soft glow of a lantern filled your vision, drawing you away from your quiet slumber. Within the tatami room, you found unfamiliarity and the foreign feeling of a clean yukata wrapped around your body.

“_Yo._”

Your head turned to the man lying on his side beside you. At your flustered exclamation and sudden movement to create space, Masamune chuckled, rising from the floor into a sitting position.

“_Take it easy_. Nothing happened.” The switch in language emphasized with Masamune’s cocky smirk. “Or were you hoping otherwise?”

You warily watched him shift closer to the futon. The unmistakable shade of blue never once wavered from your gaze. Slow realisation filled your befuddled mind.

“What happened to the battle? Is my brother-”

“He’s _ok_. Thanks to you he only got away with a few bruises and we managed to push back the enemy into a retreat,” Masamune answered calmly. His expression morphed into seriousness. “You on the other hand…”

“I’ll live,” you assured with a smile despite the dull ache all over your body. “It’s not the worst I have got.”

His hand held the side of your face, surprising you. “Lord Date?”

“I thought I told you to drop formalities with me when we are alone?”

A blush decorated your cheeks. The soft tone and tender touch was so unlike him.

“Masamune…”

Your eyes squeezed shut momentarily at the hot air fanning your face. His hair fell to your cheeks, mixing with your own. Upon reopening your eyes, the single blue orb threatened to drown you into its dark depths.

“I won’t forgive you if you die on me,” Masamune whispered harshly. “If anything happened, I won’t stop until every one of those scumbags pay with their blood. _Do you understand_?”

You swallowed thickly, maintaining your composure with a stern frown. “He’s my brother.”

“And you are my woman.”

His response complicated everything you felt inside. Uncertain if you should be telling him off or fulfilling the desire growing hot within your core. The latter winning you over as Masamune’s mouth captured yours. The sinful sensation of his tongue fighting yours for dominance in the kiss grew overpowering to your rationality. Much like his low whisper of your name.

“You’re worse than Yukimura,” you sighed against his mouth. “So overprotective…”

Masamune growled in response. In retaliation you bit onto his bottom lip, earning a gruff hiss and yourself pinned against the futon roughly. Giving one last look into your rebellious stare, Masamune dipped his head down to return the favour with his own brand of punishment. His fingers gripped your wrist enough to bruise. Your lips and body guaranteed to be swollen and sore by the time he was done with you. Still you didn’t detest it. You knew what to expect the moment you agreed to be his.

In return, you reciprocated as much as you could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. As I have mentioned before in my replies to various comments, your feedback is very appreciated. Anyways, if you enjoyed this story, please feel free to leave a kudo or comment.


End file.
